Vent and Aile
Vent and Aile are twin heroes from Mega Man ZX. The RPer had Vent previously, but got him again with his sister and changed him dramatically from the previous time, using practically none of the old Vent's exploits directly with this Vent, and thus getting a new Wiki page for him. The duo was gotten in November of 2013 and have been around since then Background The two were born to an unknown mother and father approximately eighteen years ago. Their father vanished before they turned five, leaving their mother to take care of the twins, though Aile was born five minutes before Vent, and often refers to him as her "little bro". One day, when they were around seven or so, their mom took them to an amusement park, which promptly got raided by Mavericks. She hid them in a bathroom stall, and the two never saw her again. Sometime later, Giro (unknown to the two at the time, megamerged with Model Z) came to their rescue, destroying the few remaining Mavericks not mopped up by Serpent's forces. Realizing that they were likely orphaned, Giro took them in and adopted the two, raising them as his own. Aile took to this rather well (all things considered), but Vent struggled with being orphaned, occasionally lashing out at Giro. With Aile's help, though, he gradually got over their mother's death and grew to accept Giro as a father figure. The two worked for Giro Express, his delivery company, and things were good for a while. And then, one day, they got a mysterious package to deliver to the Guardians. As they went to meet up with the group, Mavericks attacked, causing Vent and Aile to be separated from Giro. They met up with Prarie, leader of the Guardians, in short order. They were attacked by a bigger Maverick then, but Vent and Aile both mega merged with Model X and repelled it, eventually tracking it down and destroying it. Soon after, the two found Giro and some data in a junkyard, then passed the test to become full fledged Guardians. After this, though, Mavericks attacked the highway in Area D, causing Vent to rush off against Prarie's orders. Giro and Aile followed, but it ended in catastrophe--Giro was controlled by a man named Serpent and his minions, Pandora and Prometheus, and forced to fight against both Vent and Aile. The twins won, but they were almost immediately struck down by Serpent. The data from their biometals were extracted so they could recover Model W, and they were left for dead in the midst of a Maverick attack. However, Giro would have none of this. He gave up Model Z--and his life--to save Vent and Aile's, who promptly double megamerged and defeated the surrounding Mavericks. The twins immediately rushed off to recover the other four biometals from Pseudroids so they could try and stop Serpent's plot with the Model W. Along the way, Prometheus took a group of Mavericks and attacked the Guardian HQ, though he was repelled by the twins. They also encountered a Pseudroid named Purprill, an ape-like maverick that attacked the amusement park the twins were at years earlier. Neither were amused by his amusement over the event, and they promptly shredded him. They eventually reclaimed the other four biometals and chased after Serpent into the mine where the W was stored. Unfortunately, due to Pandora's interference, the W was recovered, and Serpent's forces started bombing the highway area to gather up more power for the W. The twins managed to put a stop to this and defeated both Prometheus and Pandora in the process. The twins then stormed Slither HQ, defeating the eight Pseudroids once more and eventually confronting Serpent. After a skirmish, Serpent used their rage, anger, and other negative emotions to fully fuel the Model W, and then fused with it to become a mechanical monstrosity. Vent and Aile, momentarily demoralized, quickly recollected themselves and managed to destroy Serpent and the W. As the building collapsed, the two managed to escape, partly due to Giro's assistance as a Cyber Elf (think of an energy-based soul) and reunite with Prarie and the Guardians to celebrate. At some point after this, the two were dragged into the Multiverse, where Vent had a nagging feeling that some of it was familiar... Involvement In the multiverse now, Vent and Aile almost immediately stumbled upon Uber Ethereal. His assistant, Thin Man, helped them get a general bearing on the multiverse at large, and then they went their separate ways. Not long after, they stumbled upon Sita Vilosa and Judith. As Vent petted Sita's bunnies, Aile and Judith agreed to get an apartment together. Not long after getting this apartment, the twins were approached by the Valorians, with Tails saying they had some things for them. Confused, the duo went to the Space Colony ARK, where the Mobian fox revealed that Vent--or a version of him--had been here once before. Now with headaches, the twins were each given a credit card and an offer to refit Vent's old equipment for Aile, before a pair of alarms went off--one in Castle Oblivion, one in Soleanna. Cream and Aile split off to take on Larxene in the castle, while Vent and Tails went off to deal with the Deadly Six's prison break in the City of Water. The former duo meet up with Cinnamon in the castle after beating up Larxene, and then met up with Tails and Vent as they worked their way into the prison to kick the Deadly Six out. Sometime after this, the trio attended a part to celebrate the freeing of Unova, where Aile met (and decided to date) Hilbert. In the meantime, Vent was interrogated by Hilda and Bianca, while Cinnamon went off to help fix Rung. Vent, Aile, and Cinnamon went off to Pil'lo Island in Mushroom Earth to deal with a few Model Ws that had ended up there. While they have a lot of help, Vent found himself being petrified by a combination of Dark Stone shards and his connection with Albert. The group in the end split up- one to destroy the shards in Vent's dream world, the other to destroy Albert and Ouroborus- and succeeded in both tasks. At some point afterwards, Aile found herself in the Tropical Resort with Hilby when a mysterious spatial storm threatened to destroy the place. Afterwards, Vent was yanked into the TV World in Ingresso, and confronted his shadow with help from Optimus Prime and Inspector Lewton, while Aile and Hilda worked with Wheeljack and Bianca to rescue Hilbert. Afterwards, Vent had a few sessions with Rung and trained with Naoto Shirogane in the Garden for a while, though seemed intent to avoid Cinnamon during this time. Powers and Capabilities Aile can megamerge into one of six forms--X (focused on basic energy shots), Z (focused on agility and a longer saber), H, (focused on lightning, wind, dual sabers, and aerial mobility), F, (focused on raw power in melee and range, and fire), P, (focused on more ninja like skills), and L (focused on ice and underwater mobility). They also possess a copy ability given to them by Tails from X's data, as well as a few smaller abilities possessed by each biometal--PX can see through darkness and spot dangers, HX can pick out enemy weak points, FX can adjust the trajectory of its shots freely, and LX can pick out valuables at a distance. Vent's battle style revolves around his persona, Omega, who has a combination of incredibly powerful spells and melee attacks, but minimal buffs/support moves. Vent himself is also rather frail, but hard to hit and possesses a ton of latent magical energy. Followers / Summons Cinnamon A reploid from the tail end of an alternate X timeline, she was built to house the Force Metal Generator, a powerful device that can generate a ton of energy and even create powerful metal objects to enhance the wearer's abilities. Gaudelle, Cinnamon's creator, treated her like she was his daughter and programmed her to be rather passive, focusing mostly on healing others--though her slaps do hurt! She was originally in the Multiverse with X, but she met up with Aile in Castle Oblivon and stuck around with her and Vent ever since. Quotes "So you decide to wander off without having a single damn clue as to what we're doing. Smart." Aile to Syndra in Model Ws "I totally forgot I can fly too." Vent stating that he can be a derp. "Sure, he liked it to better protect others, but Aile had as much, if not more, power than he had- she probably could've done all of this on her own and let him live a normal life, right? Regardless, he didn't have much of a choice in the matter, and the Multiverse wasn't simple enough where one hero could handle everything ever- that's why Aile had asked for more outside help, Vent figured" Vent musing about just living a normal life. Trivia *The RPer had Vent before, but decided to get him back without using anything directly from the old Vent. His page can be found here if you're a fan of stupid nostalgic crap *The twins also have a lot of changes from the games, as the RPer wanted them to be more different. Also, since the male hero being tempermental is boring, Aile is the more tempermental one while Vent is more reserved. External links * Biometal ZX (Vent and Aile's storage) * Vent's MM wiki page (Advent is irrelevant) * Aile's MM wiki page (Advent is irrelevant) * Cinnamon's MM wiki page Category:Player Characters